The present invention relates to footwear and more particularly, to footwear such as shoes and boots of all types having a height-controlling insole which can be adjusted by utilizing a plurality of screw elements. The present invention is also directed to non-slip profiles disposed on the insole of shoes which also contain double layer shoe uppers which permit air to be circulated through the interior thereof.
Presently known insoles for shoes comprise elastomeric pads which are made of soft materials such as sponge or rubber materials and contain a plurality of apertures in the sole, a plurality of fixed profiles, and cavities in the upper portion of the shoe.
In these types of footwear it is very difficult to press the sole of the foot or remove moisture and odor from the shoe or maintain a comfortable temperature in the footwear in the winter time.